


breathing in and out

by Lolle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, eventual marcosabo, plot doesn't exist sorry, rivals to friends, self indulgent relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolle/pseuds/Lolle
Summary: That one fic where emotions are hard and there's so many unsaid words.





	breathing in and out

There's just something about Sabo that makes him stay on his toes, watching him carefully when he spends his time with Ace and the family. 

Smiles easily comes to his lips but doesn't reach his eyes when he's in their company. 

Marco keeps his distance, keeps a close eye on Sabo and doesn't mention his worries to the others.

He notices Sabo eyeing him time to time like the situation amuses him but Marco never questions it. 

Marco doesn't try to get closer to Sabo like he'd done with Ace. 

His instinct screams at him to stay away but it's hard when Ace constantly invites him to movie nights. 

He has enough time to think about his life. 

Marco had spent days in this dark cell only the enemies keeping him company with different torture methods. When a familiar blond appears front of the cell, he tries to recall if he'd got any kind of hallucinogens but he can't remember any. 

“This place is your kind of shady,” he says calmly as he stands up, grimacing from the pain across his body. “What are you doing here?”

Sabo rolls his eyes. “I'm your knight in shining armour.”

“Did you get here on a horse?” Marco plays along as Sabo gets his chains off. He rubs his wrists, his face twitching at the purple bruises the chain has left. 

“Damn, I know I was missing something. You only got to be saved, no white horse for you.”

Marco lets out a laugh before hissing, arms touching his ribs. “Don't make me laugh, it hurts.”

Sabo grins sharply but it disappears as he gets a better look at him. Blood covers his shirt and his pants. 

“Can you walk?” Sabo asks, worry clearly evident in his voice. Marco takes a few steps, legs burning from the whip marks, his ankle screaming for rest. 

The sudden worry from Sabo is strange enough to doubt in himself if it's reality or his imagination has fabricated it. 

“It’s fine,” Marco lies. Fortunately, Sabo just nods and shows the way out of this miserable place. 

Why would he know he's lying when they aren't even friends? 

Marco follows him without a word, trusting him enough to not hurt him. His body throbs with pain and when they're finally out of the building, Marco's legs sag under him, a choked whimper leaving his mouth. 

“Oh, you stubborn ass,” Sabo says, voice heavy with disbelief. He crouches down next to Marco and the next moment he's standing and leaning on Sabo. Every step he takes the pain increases but they can't stop now. 

They stop at a car and Marco sighs with relief only to see Sabo picking the lock and opening the door for him. 

“Really?”

“You've done worse things, don't get disappointed with me now.”

Marco rests in the seat, hurting all over but safe from the enemy. He closes his eyes, listening to the silence around them. 

“We're going to patch you up in one of my safehouse.”

“Just drive me home, I'm no stranger to pain.”

“You're ridiculous, no stranger to pain, my ass. I don't know how Ace can take you seriously,” Sabo answers. “I won't drive for three hours with you while you're bleeding all over yourself.”

Marco sags in his seat. “You don't have to do it.”

“Guess what, Marco, I don't want to see you die or in pain.”

Marco might have a concussion because that sounded pretty weird from Sabo. 

“Didn't know you liked me.”

“Liking you might be a bit of an exaggeration.”

Marco's lips stretch to a grin, the worry about his predicament slowly disappearing.

“You're an asshole,” Marco states without any surprise. 

Sabo gives him a sharp smile. “You're only realising it now?”

Sabo snarking with him without any malice is one of the surprise of the night. He might be doing it to take off Marco's mind about his time as a prisoner but it's working so he can't complain. The sudden kindness throws him off, destroying his created image of Sabo. 

“You keep your assholishness well hidden.”

“Yeah, one thing I'm really good at.”

The car stops and Marco has to gather his strength to stand up. Sabo walks to him to help, putting Marco's arm around his shoulder. 

“I've first aid in the room, it's on the seventh floor but the building has a lift.”

Marco doesn't answer leaning all of his weight on Sabo. He closes his eyes, letting Sabo lead him. 

Reaching the flat, Marco stumbles onto the couch, pain spreading in his chest. Waiting for the pain to disappear takes longer than he first thought. 

“Clothes off,” Sabo orders, standing in front of him with the first aid kit in his hand. 

“I don't put out on the first date.” He regrets the words out of his mouth quickly enough. Blood loss is the worst. 

Sabo snorts. “Do you need help with the shirt? 

Marco leans forward and hisses as he tries to lift up his arm. Sabo steps closer, and helps him out of his shirt. 

“I can do the bandages alone,” he says, feeling vulnerable as he touches the whip marks on his chest. 

“Yeah, sure I'm going to let you stitch yourself up with blood loss and a concussion.”

“It's fine,” Marco lies. 

Sabo gives him a look. “You can dislike me all you want but Ace and your family would kill me if I leave you like this.”

“They don't have to know about it, just let me patch myself up,” Marco says, exhaustion slowly crawling up on him. 

“No deal, now shut up and let me take care of you.”

Marco purses his lips but gives up them fight. Sabo hands him a phone but Marco just blinks blankly at it. 

“Call your family, they've been out of their mind.”

“It's late.”

“You’ve been missing for two weeks, your dad was worried, just call him.”

Sabo leaves him without another glance, giving him the privacy for the call. The considerate move on his part confuses him for a second before he uses 

His faint touches and careful arms around him didn't hurt him, Sabo has missed at least three opportunity to make fun of him. 

The only sensible answer is pity.

Marco doesn’t need it from  _ Sabo  _ who isn’t even his friend whose presence was only coincidence at that place, who wasn’t even actively seeking him. 

Marco doesn’t mind. 

He minds all the careful touches like he’s fragile and he’s going to break. He minds that he  _ seems  _ to care like the previous months haven't happened, like all of Sabo's distaste disappeared with Marco's torture. 

Irritation bubbles in him but swallows it down for now. He has a phone call to make. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed pls leave a few words if you liked it!! <333333


End file.
